My Explosion, My Firework, My Art
by Drin Scorpio
Summary: The Hyuuga clan, all dead, except for three. Deidara and Hanabi's lives are about to change, forever. DeiHana LeeHana, onesided
1. The Mission of death

**Disclaimer: **Story and character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**  
**

Deidara walked on attempting to ignore Tobi's constant babbling. They were on a mission, a very serious mission.

"Deidara Sempai I'm bored," Tobi complained, " Can we stop and rest now?"

"No Tobi, your lucky to even be in this organization un. Besides is that pink haired girl hadn't killed Sasori no Danna you wouldn't be here now un," Deidara said. He knew what was coming now, Tobi would start on and on about how they were able to bring Sasori back to life and he was here because Hidan had left.

"Deidara Sempai…" Surprisingly Tobi shut up.

----------------------------

"Hinata hurry up!" Hanabi called, "We'll be late!" About three years ago Uchiha Sasuke went mad. He swore he would kill an entire clan, and he almost did. Only three Hyuuga members remained alive.

"Hinata, Hanabi what's taking so long? We should be in Tsunade's office in a few minutes." Neji called.

"W-we're coming Neji-san" Hinata's voice was muffled as she finished brushing her teeth.

-----------------------------

"C'mon we need to get closer!" Naruto said as him and Sakura ran amongst the trees. Of course Naruto had no idea where he was going, but he charged on.

"Naruto wait! We need a plan!" Sakura called. She was a few meters behind Naruto when he finally stopped.

"Sakura we have a plan. It's to find out wear Sasuke and Kabuto are!"

"Wait, Naruto, We need to have a good plan, for we need to please Gai-Sensei."

"AH! Lee where'd you come from?" Sakura said as Lee appeared in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade sent us."

"Us?"

"Hai us…" Shikamaru droned as he appeared from the trees.

-------------------------------

Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji were all now standing in Tsunade's office, waiting. Hanabi and Neji had become ANBU and Hinata was a Jonin. Finally Tsunade walked in mumbling about how something bad was going to happed soon. Then Neji notice that her pockets were full of cash and he knew what she meant about something bad going to happen.

"Um, so L-lady Tsunade-sama… w-what is our mission?" Hinata asked in a weak voice.

Tsunade looked up just realizing that the three Hyuugas were in her office. " Oh well you need to go with um Lee and Ten-Ten to, ah, go and find the new Akatsuki lair." Tsunade had stammered over herself too much and all three of them knew something was wrong.

"Tsunade-sama, you sent Lee to go with Naruto and Sakura yesterday." Hanabi pointed out. Then Shizune walked into the door and went and whispered something into Tsunade's ear.

"oh right, right I was hoping you could tell them that" Tsunade said to Shizune, much to loud.

"Lady Tsunade as the fifth Hokege it is your job to do-"

"All right already Shizune shut up already," Tsunade interrupted. "On this mission one of you may die!"

"What!" Neji exclaimed, "If one of us dies then there will only be two Hyuuga left!"

"Hold on Neji! There's no need for you to get too excited yet." Tsunade started to explain. There was a long awkward pause.

" Um Lady Tsunade is trying to say that someone on Naruto's mission could be the one you will end up dead as well."

"Well that doesn't help much!" Hanabi snapped. "Someone will still die, weather it's one of us, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, or Sakura!"

"Wait L-lady Tsunade-sama, how do you know one of us will die?" Hinata asked. At this point tension in the room was high and just about anything could have made every jump.

----------------------------------

"Deidara, are you there?" A voice came on in Deidara's ear. It had only been a few hours with Tobi, but it seemed like years.

"Yea Sasori, I'm here. I wish I wasn't though."

"Let me guess Tobi? Well anyway Leader wants you to get a Konoha ninja, preferably with a strong Bloodline."

" Great more hours with him."

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled, "I gotta go to the potty!" Tobi was whining like a little kid so Deidara smacked him one.

"Ooooowwwwww!" Tobi yelled. "What was that for?"

"We'll land sooner or later. Now we need to head for Konoha." The twosome traveled onward, with Tobi constantly complaining about something. Sooner or later they would have to reach somewhere near Konoha were they could stop and wait.

---------------------------------

At exactly three o'clock Ten-Ten burst through the office door scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Oh um did I do something wrong?" everyone took a breath, realizing it was Ten-Ten who had just come into the room. Ten-ten looked around, the room had a serious feel to it, but Ten-Ten had no idea what was going on. Tsunade could tell what Ten-Ten was going to ask, so she explained.

"Whoa, that's, that's…. So cool! I want to go!" As if it was planed everyone, except Neji smacked their foreheads in unison. Ten-Ten saw the confused look on their faces and wondered if she had done something stupid, again. Ten-Ten ended up joining the mission; although it was obvious she was going to anyway.

Then Hinata asked her question again, "Lady Tsunade, how do you know one of us will die?"

"Well Hinata it's that or one of you will go missing and stay missing."

So the teammates set out, to find the Akatsuki base. There was an odd silence during the first few minutes of travel. No one really wanted to say much. After they found out what might happen.


	2. Pain and Loss

A/N well no one has read (that or reviewed) may story yet… well I hope you like it

A/N well no one has read (that or reviewed) may story yet… well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (duh)

"Tobi," There was a pause a Sasori spoke through the headphones, "I need you to come back to base, quickly!" The massage was urgent, something must be wrong, but obviously this mission was too important to have Tobi go it alone. Then what was Deidara to do? Soon no one would be able to contact him, at all.

"Sasori, what's wrong?" Deidara tried to sound serious, but he was more worried about how Tobi was going to leave. Tobi would most likely have to go back on his bird, but Deidara knew his clay was running very low.

"Deidara Tobi just _needs_ to come back fast, don't worry right now just focus on getting us a strong shinobi." Sasori had sounded too serious for him to be joking around, besides, Sasori didn't joke around.

"Fine." Deidara said at last. He packed Tobi up and let him fly off, away with Deidara's precious clay bird. Deidara asked Sasori what exactly he needed to do, and was soon off again, not wanting to do much.

"Sakura-Chan, Do you know were we are going?" Lee already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. Sakura didn't reply, she didn't need to, but she did shake her head. Sakura was worried, the next time she would see her precious Sasuke-kun, he would be an S-rank criminal, and they would show no mercy. _Damn why me, Tsunade knows I love him. _Sakura thought, she was very pissed at Tsunade, now.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto shouted, "What's that over there?" They all stopped and looked in the direction Naruto was pointing. Then they saw it, up in the sky, pretty far off, it looked like a bird, but it must have been huge.

"Wow a giant bird, how very interesting Naruto," Shikamaru commented, on a monotone voice. _Wait that means!_ Everyone was thinking it, Akatsuki!

The Hyuuga group stopped. It had been two days of traveling, and not much had been said.

"All right already this silence is driving me insane!" Ten-Ten shouted. Everyone looked at her, and she shut up. It was autumn, the crimson, gold, and tan colored leaves floated down around them. An ominous feeling hung in the air. They set up camp, in silence, with Ten-Ten constantly muttering something. Finally the group got some sleep.

Then everyone awoke to hear Hinata cry in her sleep, "I'm not good enough to be on this mission, it's to important! Neji-san was right I am a failure." Everyone was looking at Hinata, realizing what was going on everyone went to comfort her. At dawn the ninjas set out again. Soon Neji sensed something.

"Wait!" everyone stopped, "Byakugan!" Neji scanned the horizon. "A bird, of clay and someone on it." Neji's statement put everyone in fear. This might be the battle where someone will disappear forever!

_Hmmmmm. Look over there, it's the Kyuubi kid! But he's not what I'm after un. _Deidara thought as he searched the area with his scoped eye. He circled, he knew he had already been spotted, and then he noticed the group of Hyuuga and another girl. _Well my orders were a strong shinobi, with a strong bloodline. I'm glad I made another bird, other wise I wouldn't have spotted them._ Deidara went in, with the thought that he was going to win.

"Look! Look!" Hinata shouted. She had noticed Deidara swooping in on his bird. In one great plunge Deidara had grabbed up the first shinobi he could get. Realizing that she wasn't a Hyuuga, Deidara dropped her back to earth. He dove down now had picked up Hanabi, breaking her leg in the processes.

"Well I got you didn't I?" Deidara said, Hanabi was only half conscious, and in great pain. Deidara flew out of sight as fast as he could. Not knowing Naruto and gang, were chasing right behind him.

"Hey, You!" Naruto yelled at Deidara as he raced through the trees. Deidara took one look back and was soon disappearing. Naruto finally stopped, exhausted. Neji, Hinata, and ten-ten reached Naruto before Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru.

"Naruto pull yourself together." when Neji said this, Naruto was on his knees crying, thinking Deidara had just flown of with Hinata.

"Ah! Neji where'd you come from?" Naruto's voice was shaky, He them looked over to see Hinata standing next to Neji. "Hinata-Chan! You're alive!" Naruto yelled for the world to hear. He then got up and hugged Hinata in a giant bear hug.

"Um Naruto-kun, You're ah crushing me." Hinata barely managed to say, Naruto had almost knocked the wind out of her. Naruto stopped. Then he looked around, _where is everyone?_

"Hinata you're, I mean, wait, didn't her just." Naruto stammered over his words, he was so thrilled at seeing Hinata.

"Naruto- kun it was," Hinata was cut of by a sound coming from the trees.

"No he went this way!" a female voice said.

"No he is straight ahead!" Another voice agued.

"Show yourselves!" Naruto shouted as Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee walked out. Shikamaru scanned the area, and Sakura made sure that these people standing before them weren't imposters.

"I told you they were here." Shikamaru told Sakura. Then Shikamaru scanned Naruto and the others again. "Wait, I thought Tsunade was going to send all of the Hyuuga on a mission." Neji looked to Ten-Ten, and then ten-ten looked to Hinata. There was a pause, as the breeze blew, it was cold, and it made Hinata shiver.

"Well" Ten-Ten started "Hanabi was, well with us."

"Ah I see," Sakura looked up towards the direction where Deidara had flown off in.

_Well it looks like it'll be a long ride un. I hope this girl will help us a little._ Deidara was in a somber mood, and he was bored, something he would never have imagined being now. _Man I need to get to the base, for all I know those kids are still following me un._ Deidara flew on, and then he decided to check on the young lady he had found._ Well she looks like she just has a broken ankle. I guess I did that. Well to bad for her we'll be on foot soon, a desert wasteland is no place to fly. _Just then Hanabi winced in pain and awoke.

"Great now she's up!" Deidara complained. Hanabi looked around, and saw she was on a massive clay bird.

"Ah! What's going on here?" Hanabi exclaimed, the she notice a blond man standing in front of her. _Wait black cloak, and red clouds. Akatsuki. I've been kidnapped! _Hanabi Screamed in her head, showing weakness now was not an option!

"Oh," was all Lee said when he was heard what had happened to Hanabi. _It is my fault I cannot get the girl of my dreams. Sakura's heart belongs to Sasuke; I could only be a close friend to her. And now Hanabi, She was a fine girl, a fine woman. And I loved her. It is my fault Gai-sensei that I cannot protect the people I love._ Lee's thought whirled about what could happen to his love.

Neji didn't want to talk; the Hyuuga clan was down to two members, one strong, one not as strong. _Damn what am I going to do? Hinata is well to put it bluntly weak. I'm the only one who can build the Hyuuga clan strong again. _Everything was silent; the breeze blew gently as twilight came just before the ninja. _The breeze has changed. _Neji thought as he paced along the ground.

Hinata was sitting against a tree, just sitting. _Why, why, why, why, why? Hanabi are you all right?_ Hinata's thoughts were sad; all she could think of was how Hanabi was probably going to die. Hinata stood up, walked around and sat back down. She had caught Neji glancing at her, along with Naruto. _Naruto-kun…_

Neji had told the others about Tsunade's warning, now the words echoed through everyone thoughts _one of you will die, or at least go missing forever. _No one wanted Hanabi to leave, anyone would have rather Deidara taken themselves instead, especially Hinata and Lee.

Dawn had come over the group and they needed to have a plan of action. Neji was the first to rise, and the Lee, Who proceeded to shout"

"Get up Everyone Let us have another youthful day!" Then Lee was bombarded with weapons and shadow clones, followed by a shut up Lee, from Ten-Ten and Naruto. Once everyone was up they would make a plan.

"Wait who are you?" Hanabi asked the strange blonde-haired Akatsuki member. Hanabi had looked up at this guy and noticed that he had a mouth on one of his hands, but she couldn't see the other one. "You must work for the Michael Jackson wannabe who attacked our village! I thought he only liked little boys!!"

"No, no! I am Deidara, the great artist un! I'm with the Akatsuki" Deidara proclaimed. He looked down at Hanabi only her heard her say "Great artist? Yea right." Deidara looked at her some more. She was a Hyuuga for sure, and had long dark hair and white eyes.

"So I hope you have something for that leg of yours un." Deidara said. He looked out into the sky; he could see the grassy plains turn into a dreary and deserted desert. Looking through his scoped eye Deidara could see what appeared to be a forming sandstorm out in the desert.

Hanabi pulled out a leg wrap to secure her ankle, although Hinata was the medical ninja Hanabi knew it was a good idea to keep some supplies with her, just incase. Hanabi looked out over the beautiful lush plains, but soon noticed a great wasteland lay ahead. _Well I suppose that a desert is a good place to hide a secret base, but this place looks nasty!_ Hanabi looked; there was no life in the desert they would soon enter, not even small shrubs or cacti. Then Hanabi noticed that they were going down, near a lake.

"Now don't try to run off, you won't get very far like that," Deidara said, he felt like he was scolding Tobi again, just because of how he had spoken. _Man I wonder how that little runt is doing?_

Konaka: Well that's it for the second chapter. I redid it because there was a lot of spelling a grammar mistakes. I'm getting the next chapter up soon.


	3. He can't be Dead! Can he?

A/N: I may stop writing, or just hold up the story, because my other story (Back From the Fires of Hell) is something I really want to finish

**Konaka: **Here's the third chapter on my story, sorry for the wait, I've been having some major writers block, and school's been hell. Deidara, do the disclaimer

**Deidara: **Konaka Doesn't own Naruto… I do!! Muhahahahahahahah!

**Konaka: **He only wishes… Just to let you know I can bend time!! So Hanabi is 15 and Deidara is 18…

**Deidara:** Oh by the way in the end of the story Konaka has a major spoiler-ish thing, so if your not up to date with the manga, and you hate spoilers once the chapter ends stop reading un.

"So you awake now?" Deidara looked down; Hanabi had fallen asleep before they had left to travel, on foot, into the desert.

"What?" Hanabi was barley awake, they had landed by the lake and she must have fallen asleep. She looked at her bandaged leg, she would never be able to walk, the one thing she noticed was missing, the giant bird. _Crap, I'm going to have to walk._

"We need to get moving, it's a long walk in the desert un." Deidara said, he had two canteens full of water, one for each of them.

"Can't I ride on your bird!" Hanabi complained.

"No you'll walk, now get up!"

The two set off, but before they had even gone three feet Hanabi fell, but Deidara caught her.

"Thank you," Hanabi mutter, embarrassed that she fell.

"This is going to be a problem un, I'll make a deal with you, if you walk half way to the base, I'll carry you the other half." Deidara didn't want to carry the Hyuuga girl but she would slow them down, a lot.

"Fine," Hanabi didn't fell the need to be carried, but her ankle was throbbing already.

The two walked for hours the barren desert landscape, not appearing to change, passed by. Hanabi limped and forced herself to go as fast a she could, she didn't want to look weak.

"We have to find Hanabi!" Hinata said as they ran through the trees. Hinata wanted to see her sister again, it had only been about twenty-four hours since she had been captured but to Hinata it seemed like Hanabi had been gone for years.

"Yes, that is our priority now! We must Find Hanabi!" Lee said, in his normal enthusiastic voice.

"Lee, your mission is to find Sasuke, ours is to find the Akatsuki's new lair, which will probably have Hanabi in it." Neji said, keeping his cool. _I wonder why Lee wants to find Hanabi so much._

"Well may I come with you on your mission; I could switch places with Tenten."

They discussed it and decided that Lee and Tenten could switch places so they did, then they had to go their separate ways. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Tenten were soon out of sight, and Neji, Lee, and Hinata had to go out to find Hanabi.

They soon came to a lake by a desert, Hinata and Neji both had their Byakugans activated. The grass around the lake was matted down, like someone had been their not long ago.

"Guys I found something!" Hinata said, she was kneeling down next to some small bits of clay. Everyone gathered around, the white clay had to be that of the birds. It lead out into the forest.

"We should follow the trail." Neji said, so they did. They walked for days in the forest following the trail. The forest was thick with underbrush making the birds trail hard to follow. Searching hard Neji tried to see how long the trail would be, and then he saw something.

"There's something up ahead, it looks like that bird!" The group ran towards the bird, to find only a clay bird, lifeless, a sculpture, placed in the middle of the forest.

"Damn, it was a trick, to lead us away from them. They must have gone into the desert, and we're days away from them now." Neji said, everyone instantly turned around and started to walk back towards the area where they had entered the clearing at, but Lee ran full speed at about were he thought they had come through, the thing was though it was only feet away from where they came in but unless they went in the exact same way they had come into the clearing, Deidara had set a trap. Lee ran right into it, pulling a trip wire the bird started to make noise.

"Run it's going to explode!" Neji called. They all ran and the bird exploded, blowing them back. Soon they had all regrouped and were headed back to the desert, keeping and eye out for traps.

"We're almost half way, un." Deidara said. Something about this young girl was growing on him, he didn't know what, and they had hardly talked. _I wonder what the others will think of her, I heard that one of the remaining Hyuuga became the youngest Anbu since Itachi, wonder what he'll think about that. _It had been days since they left the lake and Deidara knew that the group of ninja would just be reaching the lake since the trail he made lead them days into the forest. The two walked a little father and although to Hanabi nothing seemed to have changed in days Deidara said, "we're half way, climb on my back, you're in for a ride. Hanabi climbed on and Deidara took of, at top speed towards the setting sun, soon they would be at the base.

"Good we're almost there." Deidara saw the sandstorm up ahead and knew they would reach the base in not even a minute.

"Hey what are you doing? We can't you into a sandstorm!" Hanabi said, Deidara seemed to be going right into a sandstorm. The Deidara just stopped, all of a sudden and dropped Hanabi.

"Deidara are you there?" The voice was clear in Deidara's head, Tobi was contacting him through the headset, which he happened to never take off.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"You're outside the base right?"

"Yeah, are you going to open it?"

"Sure thing Senpai."

Suddenly that sandstorm seemed to open and Deidara picked up Hanabi and walked in. The base seemed plain and very small to begin with but as they walked father into it seemed to grow bigger with many rooms and hallways.

At the lake Neji, Lee, and Hinata decided to rest until the sun set when they would go out into the desert. Neji had told them that since it would be cooler at night that was when they would be traveling.

Hinata lay in a small patch of grass near the lake, she looked up into the sky and remembered the day that Hanabi told her what her mission in life would be.

_Flashback!!_

"_Hinata please I have to tell you something," Hanabi Begged with her sister, She needed to tell her what her mission in life would be, and she swore that she would never go back on what she said._

"_Fine! I'll listen!" Hinata screamed, Hanabi had been bugging her all day, and Hinata had finally snapped._

"_Alright Hinata, I know what my mission in life is going to be!" Hanabi said. Hanabi was dead serious as she said this, and Hinata had wondered how long Hanabi had been thinking about this._

"_My mission is to find and kill Sasuke!"_

"_What Hanabi no, do not take the path of revenge; look what it did to Sasuke!"_

"_Sister, I must, and if someone kills him before me I will do everything in my power to help that person."_

"_Hanabi no. You can't throw away your life!"_

"_Sister, I'm not throwing it away, I'm finding something to live for!"_

"_Fine, just don't tell Neji he'll get really mad."_

"_Alright."_

"Senpai!!" Tobi shouted as Deidara and Hanabi entered a small room with only four people other than Tobi in it. Deidara looked around to see who was there. _Pein, Konana, Kisame, and Sasori._ Deidara looked from face to face wondering were Itachi and Zetsu were.

Deidara sat down and told Hanabi to sit next to him, in the chair Itachi normally sat in. The room was dark, one light hung above the table and small lamp sat in the corner of the room. The table was black and round with ten chairs around it, some were pushed away from the table as if they weren't in use anymore. Then Zetsu walked through the door. Hanabi gasped she had never seen anything like this plant man before. _Man this place is full of freaks, there's a puppet, a shark man, a plant man, a guy with a one-eyed mask, and a guy with mouths on his hands._ Hanabi thought as she looked at all of them.

"Zetsu, where's Itachi?" Pein said, he had expected to see Itachi walk through the door into the meeting room but he was no where to be found.

"He's dead, along with Sasuke." Zetsu said.

_Wait is Itachi killed Sasuke than I have to help Itachi No, I can't jump to conclusions. I don't know that Itachi was the one to kill Sasuke._ Hanabi thought, if Sasuke had been killed by Itachi then that would mean she would have to Join the Akatsuki! 

End

**Konaka**: Ha that was a fun chapter! What will happen next? Who killed Sasuke? All will be answered in the next chapter. Which I've already started writing Yay me!

**Itachi: **Why did you have me killed? It's not nice!! I'm gonna Kill you now!!

Goes into a fit of rage and black fire is everywhere

**Tobi:** Tobi is a Good boy! He's taking up space before the big spoiler so this is your last chance to stop reading.

**Konaka:** Why not I mean amafua asfumasda Hanabi covers her mouth Konaka Bites her hand did it.

**Hanabi: **I'm not letting her say anything cause it's a major spoiler.


End file.
